


There was a reason

by TeaRenQ



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRenQ/pseuds/TeaRenQ
Summary: There was a reason.Newt seemed desperate to leave the Goldstein apartment...Was there a reason? Most definitely...





	There was a reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, but im not a good writer :(  
> I've had this idea in my head for so long, and i hope i write it well! :)  
> Please comment/bookmark and/Or leave kudos! Those all inspire me to keep on going! ^-^
> 
> If you wan't to see a place were i am more active, i have a deviantart!  
> https://teawithaniffler.deviantart.com/
> 
> Key:  
> "Hello" -Speech  
> 'Hi'-Thought  
> Hola- Normal text

Newt was resting his hand on the doorknob, ready to slowly turn the handle to escape into the night, when a timid voice interrupted his thoughts.  
"Hey Mr. Scamander? You prefer Pie or Strudel?" Newt sheepishly turned around to meet Queenies eyes, hand slipped off of the doorknob to rest on his case.  
"I really don't have a preference..." Newt muttered, looking up through his orange-red fringe. Tina and Queenie looked at him for a moment before Queenie turned back to smile at Jacob  
"You prefer strudel, huh, honey?" Queenie beamed as Jacob nodded his head energetically. "Strudel it is." Newt watched as a strudel was crafted and set down on the table, as powdered sugar and assorted berries came to rest upon it. The lights dimmed and candles lit themselves as Tina joined Jacob at the table, and Queenie set out eating utensils. Newt shifted his hands on his case, looking anxiously at the door.  
"Well, sit down Mr. Scamander." Tina leaned forward, gazing curiously at Newt. Newt shifted, avoiding her gaze. "We're not going to poison you.:" Tina smiled slightly, and waved her hand at the empty seats. Newt felt Pickett shift around in his pocket, and raised his hand to hide him from view.  
"Whats that?" Tina must have noticed his actions. Newt startled.  
"Nothing, nothing." Newt lowered his hand, and briskly walked over and awkwardly sat down, gently resting his case on the floor next to his chair, his fingers lingering on the case, pressing the latches closed. Newt flinched as the latch flipped open again with a loud click and his hand shot off his lap to the case, swiftly shutting it. Newt raised his eyes back up to see the entire table gazing at him.  
"Nothing again, Mr. Scamander?" Tina sarcastically asked. Queenie gazed at Newt, and Newt directed his thoughts to meaningless objects such as his boat ride here. He was no newbie with dealing with a Legilimens. Newt grinned awkwardly as Queenie and Jacob continued their conversation. Newt felt Pickett become more restless in his pocket, and slowly lifted his hand, feeling Pickett branches latch onto his hand, and he slowly lowered his his hand to his lap, letting Pickett crawl around on his hand an onto his leg. He flinched as Queenie laughed loudly, his knee banging against the table.  
"Um, sorry..." Newt stuttered, his thoughts taking him back to a place and event that happened a long time ago in a place across the sea.  
(this is a thought, as it wont let me do italics) 'You're not there... They won't get angry. Or will they? No...No... They're just like them. No they're not. Yes they are. Maybe? I...I Better Put Pickett Back. Not Safe. Not Good. They're different. They don't know. They don't know. They don't know. They don't know.' Newt repeated that stanza in his head over and over before he heard a gasp.  
Oops. Newt glanced up and saw Queenie staring at him, shock and horror in her eyes, her hand resting over her mouth. Jacob was across from her, also gazing at Newt. What was wrong with him?  
"Honey, you..." Queenie startled as Tina set her hand on her sisters shoulder.  
"What is it, Queenie?" Tina questioned. Newt thought desperately, hoping Queenie would pick up his thoughts. 'It's nothing... Please don't say. Please' Newt watched as Queenie made eye contact with him, then she looked at her sister.  
"It's nothing Teenie, just a... interesting thought." Queenie then looked at Newt, making it silently known that he would be telling her what happened at a later date.  
"Hey, you okay, honey?"  
"Miss Goldstein, I think, Mr. Kowalski could do with an early night. And besides, you and I will need to be up early tomorrow morning to find my Niffler, so..."  
"Whats a Niffler?" Queenie asked with a quirk of her eyebrows (**Insert joke about innuendos here**)  
"Don't ask." Teenie muttered, standing up and leading the two men out the door and down the hall. Tina nudged a door open, and stood aside, revealing two small twin beds."Okay, you guys can bunk in here." Newt watched as Tina walked back down the hallway, and followed Jacob into the small bedroom. Newt gently set down his case on the floor next to one of the beds and slowly laid down, not even taking off his jacket. Newt felt drowsiness wash over his body. He hadn't slept in over 27ish hours. Newt felt a thought about feeding his animals, and sluggishly shifted his limbs to try to slip out from under the covers, before his eyes began to close.  
His last thought was how angry the creatures were going to be before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
